User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 9
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- Barnstars Is it ok if I make a different type of barnstar? 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The barnstars are cool but what type you whant change the barnstar-- 13:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I want to make another barnstar 15:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Did I say that you couldn't? 15:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) i never say he cant-- 04:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Platinum Barnstar template }}| } also added the following comment: }|}} |} this is it, finally complete, what do you think? 15:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) its cool-- 04:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Help How do I make cards like the ones on this page?http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Loyalty_Card 17:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just plain wikimarkup. Don't be afraid to copy the code. 17:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) His page is locked 17:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Click View Source. -_- I can't find that 18:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Where the Edit page is. I repeat IT IS LOCKED. 18:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh boy... You can view the source even if the page is locked, just hit the button that would be the "Edit this page" link. You can't change anything, but you can view the coding. -- 18:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I never saw that and I am the newest noob:). 18:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::No prob ;) -- 19:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) More Help How did you make the archives or did you just make another page and copy and paste? 19:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :He just moved it to a new page and added a link to it, like me ;)(... Right?) -- 19:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::All eight archives were moved, yes. I recommend avoiding archives unless you have at least 20 headings. Otherwise, just leave it. It's a little tedious to have to archive it every time a message appears. 19:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I know I just wondered if there was a button. :) 19:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you delete TMC??? I worked hard on that. 03:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Before you go questioning me, I have to ask you: Are there any members in TMC? 04:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) i was just about to join but then i saw it was gone... 10:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Mack and i was advertising. If you guys want to start a club, type "User:Username/ClubName" into the searchbox and create. 14:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. 20:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not to rub it in, but remember that MLNWiki is an encyclopedia. If you were looking in an issue of Encyclopedia Brittanica, would you see an advertisement for a club someone decided to make? Probably not. However, if your club does get big enough (20 members or so) you may want to request that it be added to List of MLN Clubs. Otherwise, just try to confine it in the User: namespace and keep it simple. Anything in the User or User talk pages are not supposed to be encyclopedic. 21:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :so I have to keep it in my User Page? 21:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. Tell us when the club has 20 or more members. Okay thanks. 02:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Question I've got a quick question over on Talk:Electro Pellet Inductor Module, and was wondering if you could answer it ;) -- 18:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) what? sorry i have asked so many questions but you answer them all how I can understand them. now what does a bureaucrat do? 12:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Same as an admin but can change User rights (I.e. make other people admins, bureaucrats, etc. See . Question Can you protect my loyalty card User:LegoManiac97/Brick and Stud Store 13:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Done and moved your page to Userspace. 13:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I can not edit my page. :( 13:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :That's because your account is less than four days old. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help I need help with headings not appearing under signature templates. 14:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I do not understand the question. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :what headings-- 16:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help! On my shop poll, 3/12 people voted that I had cheated them. I checked, but I couldn't find any records that I'd done so! Help! :Not everyone in this world is honest...keep that in mind as you shop and sell. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Simple fix that only put a new poll whit the same answers. In my poll to one person click in "i had cheaten" but i dont have cheated any one-- 16:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) User 68.99.228.13 did it again Anonymous user 68.99.228.13 again advertised his page on the Rank 1 Walkthrough, after your second and final warning. Seems they have crossed the line one to many times and need to be banned. 17:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) FYI: Looks like this user just created an account cash0003. 17:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. FB100Z, can you check the My Lego Network Wiki:Ban Policy I made? 18:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Code Reveal User:70.48.113.138 revealed the LEGO World Event Badge Code on the talk page. Please block him. 18:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC)